darkcrystalfandomcom-20200214-history
SkekAyuk
}} SkekAyuk was the Skeksis' Gourmand and counterpart to urAmaj the Cook. Personality and traits Befitting his role as a gourmand, skekAyuk was very voracious, eating at every opportunity and justifying his gluttony as a response to stress, sometimes choking himself in the process. He had a genuine gift as a cook, specializing in hot spices, sweet liquors and cream-rich sauces, though his meals rarely satisfied the Skeksis' hunger for long.Froud, B. & Llewellyn, J. J., (2003) The World of the Dark Crystal. Pavilion Books. Ultimately, his hedonism was linked to his fear of death, which persisted no matter what pleasure he indulged in. When his fear translated to rage, he could be one of the most dangerous Skeksis to face in combat.Lee, J. M. (2019), Heroes of the Resistance, Penguin Young Readers Licences, ISBN 978-0.593-09539-3 He was one of the most submissive and cowardly of the Skeksis, always following the general opinion and easily cowering when his ideas were not shared by his brethren such as when he weakly suggested to not use all of the essence to revive SkekMal, only to shut up when SkekZok glared at him in disgust. Also upon seeing SkekSil return to the castle with Kira, he ran away and shouted in panic along with SkekEkt, despite Kira being powerless and restrained by the Chamberlain. The higher ranking Skeksis did not consider him a threat to their positions, believing him to be too slothful to care about political intrigue.Smith, A. C. H., & Odell, D. (1982). The Dark Crystal. Holt, Rinehart and Winston . He cared little for etiquette, possessing few table manners and shamelessly urinating in public. SkekAyuk displayed the same sadism and cruelty as his fellow Skeksis, though he still possessed a degree of pragmatism, as he knew that the Crystal's failure to grant him and his comrades life was due to their careless abuse. He also showed elements of squeamishness, as he was initially horrified when Mira was drained of her essence and he found SkekMal's trophies to be disgusting. Biography Age of Resistance Amidst a panic about the Crystal failing to sustain their immortality, skekAyuk suggested cogently that it had failed due to their overindulgence, having taken too much and depleted the Crystal, until he was overridden and reassured by emperor skekSo. SkekAyuk later attended skekTek's display of essence for use in restoring their bodies, and although skekAyuk was distracted by the lack of snacks, he eagerly focused on drinking as much essence as he could. After Rian escaped, skekAyuk ordered the Gelfling castle guards to be on high alert, before patrolling the halls himself with skekZok. SkekAyuk wondered if Rian had already escaped, and skekZok replied that they were "undone" if that was so, and not to let such dark thoughts weigh on his mind. SkekAyuk later supported the punishments decided upon for skekTek (although previously he sought punishments for skekSil) when skekSo held court. SkekAyuk prepared a grand feast for skekEkt the Ornamentalist's return, gorging himself to the point of choking, and joining the clamor demanding essence to drink. When skekSil and skekVar came near to blows, skekAyuk was delighted at having a meal and a show. When Tolyn informed the Skeksis of the guards' impending revolt, skekAyuk joined his fellows in turning on their Gelfling guards, dragging them away to be drained for essence. SkekAyuk was eventually rejoined with his urRu other after Jen healed the Crystal. Age of Power He was revived a century later alongside his seven other comrades and urRu counterparts after the Fireling Thurma took a shard from the Crystal in a misguided quest to restore her homeland's dying Mother Sun. He briefly fought against the Crystal Guards, but was interrupted by Jen, who took control of the Garthim and had the Skeksis incarcerated.Spurrier, S., The Power of the Dark Crystal, #3, Archaia, USA, May 2017 After being released by the Crystalline Eminence, he reveled in his freedom by gorging himself.Spurrier, S. & Kennedy Johnson, P., The Power of the Dark Crystal, #8, Archaia, USA, October 2017 When Thurma returned with the Shard upon realizing the error of her ways, skekAyuk was once again merged with his urRu other after she healed the Crystal.Spurrier, S. & Kennedy Johnson, P., The Power of the Dark Crystal, #12, Archaia, USA, March 2018 Behind the Scenes ]] According to the original film's pre-production notes, skekAyuk's head was meant to be modeled on that of Robert Morley, a British actor known for portraying corpulent gentlemen.C. Finch, The Making of the Dark Crystal: Creating a Unique Film, Henry Holt & Co, 1983, p. 45, . In The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance, skekAyuk was portrayed by puppeteer Louise Gold, reprising her role from the original film. She stated that it was easy to reconnect with the character after 30 years, though it proved far more demanding, due to the character's increased screen time. She characterized his physical performance as if he "moves like he has a belly full of soup, waddling with a kind of breathlessness," and his personality as "greedy and not courageous in the least, and when he gets drunk on essence, it brings out the worst in him".Wallace, D. (2019), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance - Inside the Epic Return to Thra, Titan Books, p. 100, ISBN 978-1-78909-387-2. Gallery Power Ceremony - skekAyuk.png SkekAyuk.jpg The World of the Dark Crystal (PBS) - Louise Gold & skekAyuk.png|Louise Gold in-between takes SkekAyuk Instagram.jpg SkekAyuk UrAmaj.jpg|SkekAyuk with his urRu counterpart, urAmaj the Cook Skeksis gathered.jpg|SkekOk, skekAyuk, skekTek, skekLach, and skekSo End. Begin. All the Same.jpg Skeksis feast together.jpg|SkekOk, SkekEkt, SkekVar, SkekZok, SkekAyuk, & SkekLach Darkcrystalnetflix2.png|SkekAyuk, SkekTek, & SkekEkt References External Links * * }} Category:Characters Category:The Dark Crystal characters Category:The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance characters Category:The Power of the Dark Crystal characters Category:Males Category:Villains